Cuando el amor vence al orgullo
by paty28
Summary: Algo pasó en el periodo de paz cuando Buu fue eliminado. El orgullo se fue apoderando de cada uno destruyendo poco a poco sus vidas. ¿Podrá el amor vencer al orgullo? Historia centrada en Trunks y alguien más ;)
1. Chapter 1: El regreso

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 1

El regreso

Caía la madrugada en la Capital del Este. En sus dormidas y solitarias calles un aero-taxi circulaba hacia algún destino. En su interior, una chica, asustada y con mucho miedo volvía a casa, a su casa, la de sus padres, donde había vivido toda su vida, feliz, con sus hermanos. Aunque su padre estuviese casi siempre ausente, siempre se recordaba así, feliz en aquella casa. Ahora habían pasado casi 6 años y no había vuelto a verlos; mientras miraba a través de la ventana del vehículo, en su cabeza se le acumulaban las preguntas, _¿estarán bien?, ¿seguirán ahí?, ¿me habrán echado de menos?, ¿se habrán acordado de mí?_

Mientras que el aero-taxi seguía recorriendo el largo trayecto ella seguía con sus preguntas, _¿Qué pasará cuando me vean llegar?, ¿me volverán a echar de casa?_

Al pensar en esta pregunta no pudo evitar girar la cara hacia el interior del habitáculo y observar una bolsa de deporte que llevaba como único equipaje, en cuyo interior dormía plácidamente un bebé de apenas dos meses.

_No creo que me echen con un bebé _-pensó la chica. _O tal vez con más razón no me quieran ni ver _-volvió a pensar.

Miró otra vez por la ventana, pensando en lo que dejaba atrás, una vida de sufrimiento y maltrato. Al pasar el aero-taxi por una de las farolas encendidas de la calle vio el reflejo de su rostro en el cristal de la ventanilla, un rostro que hablaba claramente lo que había vivido. Se tocó los moratones con las yemas de los dedos, _ ¡Augh! ¡Aún duelen!_ –y no pudo retener más las lágrimas.

El taxista la observaba por el espejo retrovisor y comprendió el calvario por el que había tenido que pasar esta chica, por desgracia, esta clase de situaciones suceden todos los días, él estaba contento de contribuir, con este viaje a ayudarla.

Llegaron por fin al destino, la casa de sus padres. Estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de pensar en el reencuentro, sobre todo con su madre, que siempre la apoyó en su decisión y se quedó muy triste cuando tuvo que irse.

Cuando se asomó por la ventana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una casa en ruinas.

- ¿Está segura que era esta la dirección, señorita? -le preguntó el taxista.

- Sí, es esta -le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Bajó del coche y se acercó. A medida que se acercaba a las ruinas podía notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba más y más por la mezcla de nervios y desesperación, pues no se lo esperaba. Al mirar más de cerca pudo ver que la causa podría haber sido un incendio. _¿Qué habrá pasado?_ -se preguntaba a sí misma, _¿Estarán bien?, ¿Dónde estarán?..._ Se puso a rebuscar entre los escombros a ver si veía algún recuerdo o alguna pista para saber dónde buscarlos pero no hubo suerte, estaba todo calcinado, el fuego lo había devastado todo, no había dejado nada.

Se puso a pensar, _¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿por dónde los empiezo a buscar?, ¿a quién le pido ayuda? _Se quedó pensando un rato, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llover y se estaba empapando. El taxista, muy amable le ofreció su chaqueta y la entró dentro del vehículo.

- ¿Tiene a alguien a quién recurrir, señorita? –le preguntó el taxista. Ella negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que pensaba a quién podría ir en su busca. La única persona que se le venía a la cabeza era Bulma, pero enseguida descartó esa idea, _Bulma y mi hermano Gohan se encargaron de enviarme bien lejos de la Capital Oeste, no querrá verme_ -pensó ella.

_¡Ains! piensa, piensa, Akari, ¿a quién puedes recurrir? _–se decía a sí misma mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros. De repente se acordó de alguien, alguien a quién no había visto desde que era pequeña, que jugaban en su casa ella y su mellizo Goten, la casa del Maestro Muten Rôshi. Nunca tuvo problemas con él, era un viejete muy simpático aunque un poco guarro, siempre viendo revistas de chicas con poca ropa.

La casita del Maestro quedaba lejos pero Akari necesitaba llegar a algún destino, estaba agotada emocionalmente, además el bebé estaba a punto de despertarse y tendría hambre y sólo le quedaba un biberón de leche.

El aero-taxi puso rumbo hacia la casita KameHouse. Akari no tenía dinero pero esperaba que el Maestro le pagara el viaje si no estaría en un lío.

Durante el trayecto no paraba de pensar en su casa, _destruida y por un incendio, ¿Qué lo causó?, ¿habría alguien dentro?, ¿mamá?, ¿Goten?, ¿habrá sido Gohan en uno de sus impulsos de mal carácter? Brrrrrrrr _-sólo de pensarlo le recorría un relámpago por toda la espina dorsal.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron a la casita, era de noche y refrescaba un poco. _¡Um! Ésta por lo menos está en pie y hay luz dentro _-pensó Akari. Cogió su bolsa de deporte con su hijo dentro bien protegido del frío, Bajó del taxi, dirigiéndose hacia la casita, subió las escaleritas de la entrada y tocó a la puerta.

Se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más, la puerta se abrió y Akari tuvo que sujetar fuertemente la bolsa para que no se le cayese al suelo de la impresión que le dio y aguantó un grito. Con voz ahogada sólo pudo decir:

- ¡Bulma¡


	2. Chapter 2: Verdades

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 2

Verdades

Akari se llevó una gran impresión al ver que quien abría la puerta era Bulma, una de las últimas personas que esperaba encontrarse y más en la casa del Maestro. _¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿y el Maestro? _-pensó. Quería salir corriendo pero, no podía, estaba agotada, física y mentalmente, ya no podía más.

Tragándose la vergüenza dijo: - Bulma, ¿podrías pagar el taxi, por favor? -al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza para mostrarle a qué se refería. Bulma se quedó un poco sin saber qué hacer, la impresión de volver a verla había sido muy fuerte, además habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellas y estaba analizando qué consecuencias traería este reencuentro. A los pocos segundos reaccionó: - Voy a por el dinero -dijo Bulma mientras se daba la vuelta.

Al regresar, fue a pagar al taxista pero este dijo: - No voy a aceptárselo señora, aunque haya recorrido muchos kilómetros me siento contento de haber podido ayudar a esta chica, que si se fija bien no lo ha pasado muy bien, sólo tiene que mirarle la cara.

Al decirle eso el hombre, Bulma se giró y vio a la luz de la entrada de la casa un rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, con moratones. Su cuerpo hablaba sólo, estaba arqueado, como esperando el dolor en cualquier momento. No se sintió nada orgullosa de sus actos en el pasado y comenzó a florecer un fuerte sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Bulma insistió en darle el dinero del viaje al taxista, mientras le daba las gracias por haberla traído hasta ahí. El hombre al final lo aceptó, se despidió de Akari y se fue, bien contento por haber hecho una buena acción.

Bulma la invitó a entrar e intentó ser amable con ella, se notaba que Akari no estaba bien.

- ¿Quieres que ponga a lavar tu equipaje? -preguntó Bulma para romper un poco el hielo, mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el sofá.

- No es equipaje. Vengo con lo puesto, no tengo ropa. –dijo Akari al mismo tiempo que sacaba al bebé de la bolsa.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Un bebé! –exclamó Buma.

- Si, es mi hijo y se llama Niki, tiene 2 meses.

- Que grande está para tener dos meses. –dijo Bulma

Parecía que la situación iba calmándose poco a poco, había sido impactante para las dos.

- Bulma, ya sé que es tarde y querrás irte a la cama, pero he viajado primero hasta la casa de mis padres y está destruida, ¿tú sabes algo?, ¿están bien mi madre y Goten?

De repente a Bulma se le cambia la cara, pensaba que le preguntaría alguna otra cosa, se vuelve seria y triste, a Akari no le gustó nada esa expresión, sabía que iba a escuchar cosas que no le iban a gustar.

- Verás Akari… -comienza Bulma- Todos sabemos que después de que tu padre Goku desapareciera Gohan heredó ser el cabeza de familia y sabemos que no tiene el mismo carácter afable de su padre, además le quedó grande la responsabilidad. Después de todo lo que pasó y te marcharas tu madre se puso muy triste, muy muy triste, y Gohan no daba su mano a torcer para hacerte volver, tomó la decisión de alejarte y no había vuelta atrás. Tu madre entró en una profunda depresión y murió de pena…

Se podía cortar el silencio que se había generado en el salón de la KameHouse durante unos segundos. Akari no podía creer el terrible relato que le acababan de contar, _ no puede ser verdad, no, no… _no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y tapándose la cara con las manos comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se había aguantado mucho tiempo, en el aero-taxi, la sorpresa de ver a Bulma… pero esto, era demasiado ya. Fue como un jarro de agua fría, ¿Qué jarro?, una cascada increíblemente fría e infinita se había precipitado sobre ella. No podría creerlo, su madre había muerto y de pena. Ahora sí que se sentía sola, muy sola.

Bulma le acercó un pañuelo y prosiguió.

- La muerte de tu madre le hizo hacerse más duro y testarudo encerrándose en sí mismo, envió a tu hermano Goten a un internado universitario a la Capital Norte porque estaba muy afectado por la muerte de tu madre y estaba todo el día vagando como alma en pena por la casa y no se centraba en nada. El día antes de marcharse puso un cirio para recordarla y se quedó dormido. Según el informe de los bomberos parece ser que cayó la vela y rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a las cortinas, ya te puedes imaginar el resto, la casa se quemó entera, con mucha virulencia. Goten salió por su propio pie aunque tuvo que ser atendido por intoxicación de humo, nada grave, pero se sintió impotente al ver cómo se quemaba la casa sin remedio con todos los recuerdos dentro.

Todos los veranos viene a pasar las vacaciones con Trunks, aunque este año no sé qué va a pasar porque es su último curso, no sé si tendrá trabajo o volverá.

Gohan al final se fue a la capital del sur con su novia Videl y creo que está trabajando en un laboratorio de investigación o algo así, no sé mucho sobre él.

_¡Trunks! _ -pensó Akari. Desde que escuchó ese nombre ya no atendió a nada más de la conversación, le importaba un pepino su hermano Gohan, dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo, o con quién estaba, después de haberla obligado a apartarla de su madre no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Había sido mucha información en un momento, estaba más agotada todavía y se encontraba mareada, pero a la vez se encontraba en paz consigo misma de saber por fin la verdad y haber esclarecido todas las dudas que le habían surgido durante el largo viaje.

- ¿Dónde está el Maestro?, ¿estás viviendo aquí?, ¿le cuidas la casa? –preguntó Akari inquieta.

- El Maestro se fue de viaje a no sé dónde y no ha vuelto, suponemos que ha muerto, o que estará muy a gusto donde está, así que yo se la cuido al mismo tiempo que a mi me sirve para desconectar de la empresa de vez en cuando y en verano Trunks y Goten suelen dejarse caer unas semanas por aquí. También Trunks la usa para desconectar del estrés de la empresa.

_¡Trunks! Otra vez ese nombre, que intriga, _pero no podía preguntárselo a Bulma directamente, seguramente poco a poco sabría cosas de él, _¿tendrá novia?, ¿estará casado?, ¿tendrá hijos?, ¿la habría olvidado?..._

Bulma improvisó una cama en el sofá, después de todo mañana sería otro día, _un nuevo día lleno de esperanza _-se dijo Akari. Y con una sonrisa se quedó dormida en seguida.


	3. Chapter 3: El día a día

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 3

El día a día

Un llanto de bebé despierta a las dos mujeres de la casa, era por la mañana aunque no era muy temprano, el sol brillaba con intensidad y corría una agradable brisa. Bulma baja las escaleras para ver si hay algún problema por el que el bebé no cesaba de llorar.

- No me queda leche ni pañales –dijo Akari muy agobiada.

Bulma cogió al bebé en brazos para ver si podía calmarlo para poder pensar qué hacer y se dio cuenta de que la ropa la tenía muy sucia y no olía bien.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con la misma ropa? –preguntó Bulma.

- Sinceramente… no lo sé –Akari agachó la cabeza avergonzada esperando una buena bronca.

Bulma se dio cuenta, le devolvió al bebé con ternura, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y se puso a hacer unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas mientras caminaba por todo el salón. Cuando terminó dijo:

- No te agobies, está todo solucionado –le sonrió.

- Akari no entendía mucho, _¿Qué está solucionado?, ¿vas a quitarme a mi bebé?, ¿Qué va a pasar? -pensó agobiada._

- Dentro de una media hora tendrás las cosas necesarias para que Niki se calme –dijo Bulma– Sólo tenemos que entretenerle treinta minutos, yo te ayudaré.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó de sorpresa. _¿Por qué, Bulma?, ¿por qué te portas ahora así de bien conmigo? Esto es desconcertante _-pensó angustiada y mareada.

Tal y como dijo Bulma a la media hora vino una aeronave de carga con un montón de cosas para la comodidad del bebé, biberones, leche, pañales… hasta una cuna y una bañera.

Al ver todo lo que había comprado Bulma Akari no pudo evitar sentirse mal, era demasiado.

- Bulma, muchas gracias por todo esto pero creo que no es necesario, de verdad. No voy a poder pagártelo nunca –dijo apesadumbrada Akari.

- No te preocupes es lo menos que puedo hacer después de… - se quedó titubeando, no quería seguir la frase, no quería sacar ese tema, lo pasaron todos muy mal y no sabía cómo abordarlo y más sabiendo lo mal que lo había tenido que pasar Akari– Bueno, vamos a ocuparnos de Niki, yo te ayudo –optó por cortar por lo sano.

Cuando acabaron de darle todos los cuidados Bulma sugirió compartir su habitación con ella y el bebé ya que la otra habitación estaba asignada a Trunks.

_¡¿Trunks duerme aquí?! –_se preguntó y con el corazón cada vez más acelerado tuvo que sacar el último tema que le quedaba por preguntar.

_- _Bulma… -dijo Akari casi sin voz.

_- _¿Si? –respondió Bulma

Y señalado a la puerta de la habitación sólo pudo decir una palabra: -Trunks…

Bulma cogió aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro, y dijo:

- Si, Trunks se encuentra ahora de viaje de negocios y volverá la semana que viene, aquí.

A Akari al escuchar esto se le cayó el alma a los pies, tan lejos, tan cerca. _¿Qué será de mí la semana que viene?, ¿podré verlo?, ¿me dejará verlo Bulma?, ¿me separará otra vez de él?, y mi hermano Gohan… si se entera… oh Dios mío…_

Bulma la notó tensa y angustiada, no sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo podría ser el reencuentro con su hijo, nunca hablaron del tema, se quedó zanjado y punto, no sabía qué pensaba su hijo al respecto.

- No nos preocupemos ahora por eso, queda una semana –le dijo sonriendo.

_¿Qué no nos preocupemos?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, pero ¿por qué es tan amable? Tengo miedo…_

Se instalaron en la habitación la cual se había quedado bastante cómoda después de todos los muebles nuevos que habían puesto.

La habitación era grande y soleada, al fondo una gran ventana con una pequeña terraza la hacía aún más grande. En el centro, pegadas a la pared, había dos camas, una de ellas era nueva, recién comprada junto con las cosas de bebé.

_Parece que quiere que me quede, por lo menos una larga temporada _–pensó Akari. Eso le dio algo de tranquilidad.

Ambas camas estaban separadas por una mesita de noche alargada, cada una con su lamparita nocturna de color azul y cerca de la puerta estaba la nueva cuna para Niki. Justo en frente de las camas había un largo armario empotrado que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Se notaba que Bulma había hecho algún arreglo que otro en la casa y la verdad se estaba quedando muy chula.

Pasaban los días en la KameHouse y Akari se sentía cada vez mejor, más tranquila, notaba cómo iba recuperando las fuerzas y la autoestima iba en alza. El calor de la playa, el sol, el agua fresca, el calmante sonido del mar, su olor salado, todo en conjunto la recuperaba.

Los moratones casi ni se notaban, eso la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma, no le era agradable verse al espejo todos los días y que el reflejo le recordarse todo lo malo que había dejado atrás.

Las pesadillas nocturnas iban dejando paso a agradables sueños pero, aún le quedaba un poco de temor de ser encontrada por el padre de su hijo, si eso llegase a suceder, seguramente no sobreviviría para contarlo ya que lo había dejado sin previo aviso, estaría muy furioso con ella y ese sería el castigo. De hecho, estará furioso y puede que la esté buscando, pero por suerte él no sabía nada de la casa del Maestro y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Faltaban un par de días para que Trunks regresara de su viaje de negocios, y Bulma estaba tranquila, cosa que Akari no se explicaba, _¿será que me va a dejar verlo? _ -pensaba entusiasmada, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, era demasiado bonito para ser real.

Esa misma mañana Bulma fue a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas pero regresaría en seguida, así que Akari estaba sola en la casa. Se encontraba en la habitación intentando dormir a Niki, y parecía que iba a ser rápido porque se le estaban cerrando ya los ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde el bebé dormía como un tronco, _perfecto _–pensó, _ahora me relajaré un poco al sol._

Se puso el bañador y el protector solar, odiaba pringarse con esa crema pero era mejor que aguantar luego el escozor producido por las quemaduras del sol, cogió la toalla y bajó las escaleras.

Al pasar por la cocina notó una presencia que le puso los pelos de punta, _¿el padre de Niki?, ¿cómo me ha encontrado? –_pensó aterrorizada.

Se armó de valor y se asomó por un lado de la cocina y de reojo vio a una persona bebiendo agua. Se asomó un poco más para ver mejor con tan mala suerte que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y resbaló con el protector solar que llevaba puesto en la piel cayendo al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. La persona de la cocina pegó un salto asustada. Ella alzó la mirada y quedó petrificada al ver quién era.

¡Trunks!


	4. Chapter 4: El Reencuentro I

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 4

El reencuentro I

El encuentro entre ambos por fin se produjo. Ambos se miraban, fijamente, inmóviles. Sus cuerpos estaban muy tensos y no podían articular palabra pero, por dentro, en sus cabezas se decían mil y una.

Ambos empezaron a recordar su último momento, donde empezó toda la pesadilla.

_**Flash Back Akari**_

Akari se encontraba en algún lugar de la montaña Paoz, era por la tarde y Trunks la había citado allí, seguramente para darle alguna sorpresa, estaba intrigadísima.

Trunks llegó al fin, un poco tarde, una hora quizá, nunca se retrasaba en sus citas, era la primera vez que lo hacía, seguramente se habría entretenido con asuntos de la oficina.

Se puso delante de ella, parecía muy serio. _Vaya, realmente tiene que haber sido algo importante _–pensó ella.

- Hola –dijo la chica

- He venido para decirte que quiero dejarlo –le espetó Trunks.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, si estábamos bien –dijo Akari con los ojos húmedos y un nudo ahogante en la garganta.

- No quiero seguir, sólo es eso –insistió él.

- ¿Es por lo que ha pasado con nuestras familias?, seamos fuertes, aguantemos, por favor, en un tiempo todo volverá a su sitio –rogó ella.

Él negaba con la cabeza.

- Por favor no hagas esto, puedo cambiar si quieres –insistió ella.

Esas palabras irritaron mucho a Trunks, - ¡No lo entiendes! No quiero estar contigo y punto –le gritó.

Aquella actitud le terminó de romper el corazón a Akari en mil pedazos, nunca la había tratado mal, y menos le había gritado. Con valor solo pudo pedir una última cosa: - Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres. –dijo casi ahogada.

Trunks se acercó a ella, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo: -Ya no te quiero. Se dio media vuelta y emprendió el vuelo rápidamente, alejándose.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

_**Fin FlashBack Akari**_

_**Flash Back de Trunks**_

Era por la mañana, Trunks estaba en el trabajo como siempre, pero ese día estaba especialmente preocupado y distraído. El día anterior Akari y él habían aprovechado una de esas reuniones con los amigos Z para anunciar su noviazgo, pero no obtuvieron la reacción que ellos esperaban por parte de sus familiares.

Bulma no estaba de acuerdo y Gohan había montado en cólera, no querían por nada del mundo que siguieran juntos y tampoco sabían muy bien el por qué.

La llamada de su secretaria lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Señor Brief, tiene una visita urgente.

-_ ¿Urgente? ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Akari?_ –pensó.

- Hágale pasar, por favor –dijo Trunks a su secretaria.

Trunks esperó es su despacho a que se abriese la puerta. Llamaron con la mano y se abrió, era Gohan. Trunks al verlo se puso de pie de un salto.

- Gohan, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Trunks medio sonriendo pero con un sudor frío que le recorría toda la espalda.

- No te hagas el tonto. Vengo a hablar de lo de ayer –dijo Gohan.

_¡Oh no! –_pensó Trunks.

- No puedes seguir con mi hermana y no se hable más –le soltó Gohan tajantemente.

- No puedo, la quiero mucho –le dijo muy seguro Trunks.

- Tienes que dejarla, si no me encargaré personalmente de hacértelo pasar mal –lo amenazó.

- ¿Estás de broma?, ¿me amenazas?, sabes que no es suficiente para detenerme –dijo Trunks nervioso.

- A tu padre no le hace gracia que la hija de Kakarotto salga con uno de sus vástagos, además no entrena, no es fuerte. A tu madre tampoco le hace gracia y a mi mucho menos, eres como un hermano para mi familia, es un poco repugnante. Así que, somos tres en tu contra, saldrás perdiendo si no haces caso –le insistió Gohan.

Estuvieron hablando más de una hora en el despacho del presidente de Capsule Corporation y ya se había tomado una decisión.

Caía la tarde, y Trunks se dirigía a las montañas Paoz porque había quedado con Akari, su amor, el único amor con el que se sentía completo.

Sabía que llevaba bastante retraso de la hora que le había dicho, pero estuvo un rato buscando las palabras adecuadas y no le salían. Desde las alturas pudo divisarla, allí estaba, esperándolo, estaba muy nervioso.

- Hola –dijo la chica

- He venido para decirte que quiero dejarlo. –le espetó, ¡Dios! No podía creer que estuviese diciendo eso.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, si estábamos bien –dijo Akari comenzando a llorar.

_Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil, no llores amor mío –_le decía en pensamientos.

- No quiero seguir, sólo es eso – le insistió con tono aparentemente serio.

- ¿Es por lo que ha pasado con nuestras familias?, seamos fuertes, aguantemos, por favor, en un tiempo todo volverá a su sitio –le rogó.

_Akari no sigas por favor, me voy a morir si sigues _– pensaba mientras le negaba con la cabeza.

- Por favor no hagas esto, puedo cambiar si quieres –insistió ella.

_¡Oh Dios! Ya no aguanto más esto, no puedo, quiero abrazarla, quiero calmarla, la sigo amando _–se decía a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que apretaba los ojos y la mandíbula de rabia.

- ¡No lo entiendes! No quiero estar contigo y punto –le gritó.

Pudo notar cómo le iba rompiendo el corazón a su alma gemela, nunca la había tratado mal, no era esa clase de hombre. Siempre había tenido buenas palabras y buenas actitudes hacia ella.

De repente Akari se pone seria y le dice con un hijo de voz: - Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres.

_¡Oh no! No me hagas pasar por esto. Claro que te amo, mucho, mucho, pero soy un cobarde y me obligan a dejarte, no tengo valor para luchar por lo nuestro. Será mejor para ti, ya lo verás, así no tendrás que sufrir los desprecios familiares _–se intentaba auto convencer.

Trunks se acercó a ella, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo: -Ya no te quiero.

Aquellas cuatro palabras fueron las más difíciles de su vida, no podía creer que las hubiese dicho, pero no podía permitir que quedase algo vivo entre ellos.

Trunks se dio media vuelta y emprendió el vuelo rápidamente, alejándose.

_Espero que me perdones algún día cariño mío, te mereces ser feliz por ser como eres, que tu luz nunca se apague, por favor se fuerte y sal adelante, se pasará pronto, ya lo verás. _–pensaba mientras se le iban cayendo las lágrimas a borbotones.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio.

_**Fin FlashBack de Trunks**_

Volvieron cada uno de sus pensamientos, volvían a estar en la cocina de la KameHouse, mirándose fijamente, sin moverse.

_¿Eres tú amor mío?_ –pensaba Trunks. _¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo has venido?, ¿Por qué?, ¿qué te ha pasado?, estás desmejorada, espero que me hicieras caso y hayas sido feliz, sino no me lo perdonaría nunca._

_¿Qué haces aquí? –_pensaba Akari. _Te faltaba un día para regresar, no estoy preparada todavía para verte, ¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿Cómo lo hago?_

La tensión crecía cada vez más y más, tanto que Trunks ya no aguantó y salió despavorido de la cocina hacia su habitación subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, apretó su espalda fuertemente contra a la puerta y fue bajando hasta quedarse sentado, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, derrotado y llorando por todos los sentimientos encontrados que le surgían y por el miedo otra vez de tener que volver a enfrentarse a la familia porque ésta vez… no iba a dejarla escapar. Le daba igual todo, incluso estos años invertidos en un carísimo psiquiatra, por ella, lo tiraría todo por la borda, estaba dispuesto a todo, se acabó complacer a los demás.

Mientras, abajo en la cocina, Akari se quedó atónita, no le había dicho ni un "Hola", se quedó bastante decepcionada, siempre había sospechado que fue obligado a romper la relación y que todas aquellas palabras eran una farsa, pero… ahora con esta reacción… daba pie a pensar que realmente no quería saber nada de ella.

Se le había quitado las ganas darse un baño, así que subió las escaleras, se encerró en la habitación y comenzó a llorar aplastando su cara contra la almohada para no despertar a Niki y para que Trunks no la oyese.

Muchas gracias danielita1999 y Luis Carlos por los reviews


	5. Chapter 5: El reencuentro II

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 5

El reencuentro II

Bulma se disponía a cargar los últimos artículos en la aeronave para volver a la KameHouse. _Espero que Akari no se esté aburriendo mucho _–pensó riéndose, y sin imaginarse lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante en la casa del Maestro emprendió el vuelo.

Llegando a la pequeña isla se le puso la piel de gallina pues divisó el aero coche de Trunks aparcado allí mismo. ¡Oh Dios mío! –exclamó, espero que todo haya ido bien.

Se apresuró a bajar, ya ordenaría la compra en otro momento, ahora había otro asunto mucho más importante que resolver.

- ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien? –preguntó Bulma al entrar en el salón.

No se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido, ambos jóvenes la habían oído pero no se atrevían a salir por si se encontraban de nuevo.

Bulma subió las escaleras y fue primero a la habitación de su hijo. Llamó y abrió. Se lo encontró tumbado en la cama son signos evidentes en el rostro de haber llorado bastante. Se acercó y le preguntó: - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, has venido antes de lo previsto.

Trunks le dijo que habían adelantado la última reunión y por eso había regresado antes. Después le contó lo que había pasado, aunque sin mucho detalle porque se había tomado una de las pastillas recetadas por el psiquiatra para la ansiedad y estaba medio dormido, así que, Bulma le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejó dormir, seguramente empalmaría durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

Después se dirigió a la habitación donde se estaba Akari, y se encontró la misma estampa, una chica desconsolada llena de dolor. Bulma la calmó durante un buen rato y le explicó que él estaría dormido hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente.

Había amanecido, Akari no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, estaba nerviosa pues el amor de su vida estaba en la habitación de al lado y no sabía cómo sería el reencuentro de hoy, si es que no se había ido ya. Bulma en la otra cama dormía plácidamente.

Bajó las escaleras cautelosamente porque del temblor que llevaba no quería caerse. Echó un vistazo rápido, en el salón no había nadie, en el aseo no se oía nada así que… o seguía dormido o estaba en la cocina o simplemente se había ido para no volver.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina y allí estaba él.

La vio… lo vio…

Él se levantó y se le acercó: - ¡Hola! –le dijo él. Perdóname por la reacción de ayer, no me lo esperaba.

_¡Ah! Que fue por eso, menos mal _–pensó Akari.

_- _Hola –dijo ella seria.

Trunks la invitó a tomar asiento, ambos estaban temblorosos y nerviosos y no podrían mantener una conversación de pie por mucho tiempo. Él rompió el hielo, fue directo:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Te ha traído tu hermano Gohan? –preguntó curioso.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él entonces tragó saliva. _O sea, que no sabe que estás aquí, ¡Ay la que se va a liar! Porque no pienso dejarte escapar _–pensó Trunks.

_- _He… (se quedó pensando en cómo decirlo) tenido unas dificultades que me han obligado a venir por mi cuenta. –_Perfecto, que bien te ha quedado –_pensó ella.

- Am –dijo él.

De repente entra Bulma a la cocina.

- Bueno, veo que ya estáis más calmados los dos. Aprovechando que estamos los tres aquí vamos a hablar antes de que se despierte el peque.

- ¿Peque?, ¿qué peque? –preguntó Trunks arqueando una ceja.

Bulma mira a Akari, entonces Trunks mira a Akari y ésta asiente con la cabeza.

- ¡Tienes un hijo! –exclamó.

- No chilles que lo despiertas –dijo Bulma. Bueno, veo que tenéis que poneros al día, pero antes tenemos que hablar.

_Oh mamá por favor no empecemos, otra vez no, después de lo que he pasado _–rogó.

_¡Ay que me va a echar! ¿Ahora a dónde voy? No sé a dónde ir, estoy tan perdida… Bulma por favor, no nos separes _-pensaba ella.

- Quería deciros –comenzó- que después de todo lo que hemos vivido con este tema vuestro os doy vía libre para hacer lo que queráis. Todos lo hemos pasado muy mal y ya está bien de sufrir, si queréis retomar la relación por mí encantada y me da igual lo que diga Vegeta, el problema ya sabéis quién es.

Los jóvenes abrían los ojos como platos, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, ¿retomar la relación?, ¿en serio?, ¿es una trampa o algo?

De repente, esa luz de esperanza se torna oscura. Trunks comienza a quedarse blanco y a caerle sudor frío por la frente, se le empieza a acelerar el corazón.

- Trunks, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué estás blanco? –preguntó Bulma.

Trunks no estaba preparado para esto, no, todavía no, él quería disfrutar un poco más de ella, de su alma gemela, no quería que se la llevaran tan rápido de su lado, o que Gohan cumpliera su promesa de quitarlo a él de en medio.

- Gohan viene de camino, llegará en unos 10 minutos –anunció Trunks sintiendo su ki.

danielita1999 te vuelvo a dejar en ascuas, jejeje.


	6. Chapter 6: La conversación I

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 6

La conversación I

- ¿Seguro que es Gohan el que viene para acá? –dijo Akari.

- Sin duda alguna –dijo Trunks- y viene bastante rápido.

- No, no, no, pero… ¿cómo se ha enterado?, o ¿es que viene de visita? –preguntaba nerviosa Akari.

A Trunks se le notaba tenso aunque mantenía el tipo como podía, quería dar calma a la situación porque seguramente la peor parte se la llevaría ella, pero esta vez iba a ser distinto porque lucharía por su amor, no quería cometer el mismo error del pasado.

Sin embargo, Akari tenía todas las trazas de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, la respiración la tenía descontrolada, los temblores empezaban a ser involuntarios y su piel se empezaba a recubrir con una capa fina de sudor frío.

- Tranquila va a salir todo bien –intentaba tranquilizarla Trunks mientas le acariciaba los brazos con las yemas de los dedos. Era la primera vez que la tocaba en años y definitivamente la chispa no se había apagado. A ella le pasó igual, aquella caricia ¡qué bien le venía!, cuánto tiempo sin notar el calor de sus manos, cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Trunks se levantó de la silla salió de la cocina y se encaminó hacia el salón, las dos mujeres lo seguían detrás.

- Está aquí –dijo serio. Y los dos jóvenes tragaron saliva.

Tocaron a la puerta y acto seguido esta se abrió. Un gran rayo de luz de sol entró en el salón y no podían ver bien quién era la persona que había entrado, pero estaba claro. Cuando se cerró la puerta el rayo de sol se desvaneció dejando ver el cuerpo del visitante.

- ¡Hola Gohan! Has venido –dijo Bulma.

Trunks y Akari se dieron la vuelta mirándola sorprendidos, ¿A caso lo estaba esperando?

- Hola Bulma –dijo serio Gohan.

- Hola Gohan –dijo un educado y tembloroso Trunks.

- Hola –le dice Gohan sonriendo.

_¿Por qué sonríe? –pensó Trunks._

Gohan deja de mirar a Trunks para fijar la vista en otra persona que hasta ahora no había dicho nada y se encontraba detrás de Bulma. Ladea la cabeza:

- Hola hermanita, no esperaba verte, te hacía muy lejos de aquí.

Akari estaba hecha un flan no podía dejar de mirar al suelo, y no podía articular ninguna palabra, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar, estaba a punto de explotar.

- Bien, vamos a comenzar –dijo Gohan- Trunks, ¿me acompañas fuera? Tenemos que charlar –dijo destacando la última palabra.

_Bueno, comencemos, sea lo que sea, que se termine esto ya _–intentaba tranquilizarse.

Trunks le obedeció, estaba muerto de miedo y lo que más rabia le daba es que seguramente Gohan lo notaba. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero fuera lo que fuere esta vez sería distinto a la anterior, de eso estaba seguro. Antes de salir Trunks miró a Akari y le dedicó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella sabía que ese gesto no era bueno, significaba que no sabía lo que podía pasar, la situación no estaba controlada y había peligro. Eso la ponía más nerviosa, no tenia buena cara, se le notaba muy angustiada y tenía pinta de que le iba a dar un ataque pronto.

Una vez fuera los dos chicos, uno en frente del otro comenzaron a hablar. Gohan fue el que rompió el hielo:

- Cuéntame qué está pasando aquí. ¿Por qué está aquí mi hermana? Me habéis desobedecido ¡los dos! –dijo furioso.

Trunks tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.- Yo… (hace una pausa). Sólo nos hemos visto esta mañana no ha pasado nada. Ayer regresé de un largo viaje de negocios pero mi madre me dijo que ella llegó hacía unas tres semanas.

- ¿No ha pasado nada? Estáis muy tensos como para que no haya pasado nada –recriminó Gohan.

- No ha pasado nada, de verdad –dijo Trunks.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose fijamente uno al otro, dejando pasar un incómodo silencio.

_Venga Gohan, si me vas a dar la paliza que me prometiste por estar con ella dámela de una vez _–pensó alterado.

- Bueno –dijo Gohan cambiando el tono de voz, parecía más amable- ayer recibí una llamada de tu madre.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Trunks asombrado.

No podía creer que su madre lo hubiese traicionado, pero ¿por qué?

Gohan prosiguió- Me ha llamado porque está bastante arrepentida de todo lo relacionado con vuestro tema. La verdad, todos hemos sufrido a nuestra manera pero creo que vosotros os habéis llevado la peor parte y la que más, mi hermana.

- Bulma me contó todo lo que le dijo Akari y desde luego esa vida no la quería para ella. La llevé a la Capital Este donde yo tenía un conocido que me prometió que le ofrecería un hogar y buscaría un trabajo, pero veo que me engañó por completo, se la quedó para ella y no la trató bien. (suspira). Me ha contado cosas horribles y repugnantes, ha tenido que aguantar de todo. Y el hijo que tiene no es fruto del amor entre dos personas, la… obligaba a… (no pudo terminar la frase).

Eran las primeras informaciones que tenía Trunks sobre la vida de su amada, y sentía morir de rabia al ver que miserable vida que había llevado por culpa de su cobardía. Gohan también no pudo retener su rabia, apretó los puños y los dientes y comenzó a sollozar.

- ¡Me equivoqué! Me equivoqué por completo, metí la pata hasta el fondo, simplemente quise alejaros porque no quería tener enfadado a Vegeta, lo necesitaba en sus completas facultades mentales por si había que proteger a la tierra de algún enemigo poderoso.

Trunks no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, seis años inútiles de psiquiatra tratando de buscar respuestas a esas preguntas que no lo dejaban dormir por las noches y lo ahogaban durante el día.

Gohan continuó- Era mentira cuando te dije que tu padre no quería que la hija de Kakaroto estuviera con su hijo, si ni si quiera sé qué es lo que piensa al respecto. Nunca se pronunció.

Mientras tanto las dos mujeres veían los acontecimientos desde el salón a través de la ventana y fuera, en la arena, un Trunks, completamente atónito, intentaba digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

- He comprobado que lo que me has dicho tú coincide con lo que me ha dicho tu madre, por lo tanto, le doy total credibilidad –dijo Gohan- Me gustaría arreglar las cosas, si no es muy tarde. Y en primer lugar quiero pedirte perdón, perdón por haberme metido en tu vida de esa manera tan invasiva, no soy quién para hacer lo que hice. Por favor, acéptalo.

Trunks seguía sin creer, parpadeó varias veces para volver en sí, y dijo:

- Sinceramente, no sabía que iba a dar este giro la conversación, me has dejado sin palabras. Me esperaba la paliza que me prometiste. No quiero echar más leña al fuego, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado con este tema estos últimos seis años y no quiero ni imaginar cómo lo tiene que haber pasado ella, con ese impresentable. Has conseguido que te hagamos caso por miedo, nos amenazas para que hagamos lo que quieres y estoy seguro de que Goku no estaría muy orgulloso de eso.

Tienes razón –dijo Gohan- cuando desapareció mi padre asumí su papel y ahora veo que se me quedó grande y no lo supe gestionar bien. Destrocé lo que más quería, mi familia.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la situación. De repente, Gohan ya no pudo más y se puso a llorar.

- ¡Por favor, perdóname! No puedo soportar más esta presión –rogó Gohan.

Trunks quiso zanjar el tema de una vez por todas, así que, con paso firme, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Gohan no pudo aguantar más y explotó llorando más fuerte.

Las chicas no se creían lo que estaban viendo desde la ventana. _¿Qué está pasando?, ¿significa ese gesto que está todo solucionado? O ¿Trunks se ha vuelto a rendir? _–pensó Akari al ver que no había signos de violencia.

Mientras estaban abrazados Trunks le dijo Gohan:

- Te perdono, de corazón, sé que no lo hiciste con maldad y pensaste que estabas haciéndolo bien, pero quiero que me ayudes a reconquistar a tu hermana porque aunque he intentado mantener muertos mis sentimientos hacia ella estos largos 6 años, al volver a verla, me ha resultado imposible apagarlos, la sigo queriendo Gohan, no lo puedo remediar, me sale sólo, la amo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ambos somos mestizos de terrícola y saiyan, nos complementamos a la perfección.

- De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Primero arreglaré mi relación con ella y después os volveré a juntar –dijo convencido Gohan.

- Bien –dijo un aliviado Trunks.

Los dos chicos se dirigían hacia la entrada de la KameHouse, mientras Akari y Bulma estaban sentadas cada una en un sofá, una en frente de la otra, observando por la ventana cómo se acercaban. Eso a Akari la puso un poco nerviosa porque no sabía si ella correría la misma suerte que Trunks, aunque algo le decía que esta vez iba a ser distinto.


	7. Chapter 7: La conversación II

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"Cuando el amor vence al orgullo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"Capítulo 7/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"La conversación II/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Trunks y Gohan entraron en la KameHouse, el primero se sentó al lado de su madre y el segundo se sentó en el otro sofá, al lado de su hermana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Akari volvió a ponerse nerviosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tan cerca a su hermano, y la última vez que lo tuvo no resultó muy agradable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"** FLASH BACK DE AKARI**/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"Estaban Gohan y Akari en el coche de camino al aeropuerto, se había despedido de su madre y su hermano mellizo. Recordaba una y otra vez el abrazo de su madre./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"- Mamá, haz que cambie de opinión por favor, no me quiero ir, y tú tampoco quieres, ¿por qué lo permites? –dijo desesperada./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"- Hija, ya sabes que tu hermano es muy testarudo cuando quiere y no da su brazo a torcer./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"Las dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, llorando…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"- ¡Venga! No alarguemos esto más –dijo Gohan gritando. Mientras Goten miraba la escena desde la ventana./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"Una vez en el aeropuerto antes de embarcar lo intentó por última vez:/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"- Gohan, por favor, déjame quedarme, aunque sea para estar con mamá, no quiero irme –dijo angustiada./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"- Te tienes que ir ¡y bien lejos! no quiero que te juntes con él –dijo enfadado./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"Ella, desesperada, lo miró fijamente, retándolo, y le dijo:/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"- Eres un egoísta, piensas en ti todo el rato, esto lo haces porque te conviene estar bien con Vegeta, pero ¿y mi vida?, tú tienes la tuya y yo tengo la mía. Déjame vivir la mía como quiera, ¡es mía!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"A Gohan no le gustó nada que su hermana pequeña le hablase en ese tono y mucho menos le retara así que le asestó un puñetazo en toda la cara tan fuerte que Akari cayó al suelo en seguida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"Ya no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra y entró dentro del avión./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:"** FIN FLASHBACK DE AKARI**/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Akari se tocó la mejilla con la mano temblorosa al recordar el puñetazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"- Eeeh… (titubeó Gohan, no encontraba las palabras correctas), Bulma me ha llamado por teléfono y me ha contado todo –dijo tembloroso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"La chica abrió la boca alucinada, emya sabía que habría trampa en lo de "os dejo vía libre para hacer lo que queráis"/em, ¡emque traidora! –/empensaba ella al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza para ver a Bulma, la cual, se mostraba seria e inmóvil. Después miró a Trunks, que tenía la tez más relajada y sonriente. emSi Trunks está así es porque parece que la cosa va bien /em–intentó tranquilizarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Gohan continuó- Yo… (cogió aire) estoy muy avergonzado de lo que te he hecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Akari al oír esa frase, que no se esperaba, se le salieron todas las emociones por los poros de la piel en forma de explosión incontrolada y rompió a llorar. Demasiada tensión en las últimas horas. Gohan se vio más avergonzado todavía al observar todo lo que ella llevaba acumulado durante todo este tiempo por su culpa, sólo pudo cerrar con fuerza puños y ojos y girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para seguir buscando las palabras correctas y exactas, pero iba a ser inevitable revolver el pasado y abrir las heridas. Iba a ser difícil para los dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Trunks se moría de ganas por abrazarla y calmarla, él sabía cómo hacerlo. emYa queda poco, muy poco mi amor, aguanta, eres fuerte, lo has demostrado hasta ahora, no te derrumbes –pensó./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Gohan le cogió una mano a su hermana, gesto que ésta rechazó dulcemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Las palabras comenzaron a fluir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"- Perdóname por favor, me equivoqué, quise ser tan grande como papá, hacerme cargo de la familia, hacer las cosas bien, parecía tan fácil… y lo hice todo mal y al revés, impuse mi voluntad sembrando el miedo y la tiranía –dijo Gohan muy arrepentido- perdóname por pegarte aquel puñetazo, es algo de lo que me he estado acordando todos los días, perdóname por separarte de mamá, (vuelve a coger aliento) se fue apagando por mi culpa, ¡murió por mi culpa!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Los ojos de Gohan comenzaron a humedecerse demasiado al decir esto, no fue fácil encajar ese golpe que le dio la vida y más sabiendo que fue él el responsable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Akari seguía llorando mirando al suelo pero escuchaba muy atenta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Gohan miraba a Trunks y a Bulma, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, no sabía qué hacer, cómo hacer que parase de llorar. De repente, se acordó del gesto que Trunks tuvo con él hacía un rato, el abrazo, lo bien que le sentó, lo reconfortante que resultó, así que hizo lo mismo, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"Ella no sabía quién la había abrazado, había sido muy rápido, pero devolvió el abrazo por instinto, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no la abrazaban y lo necesitaba, sentir ese calor humano que reconforta hasta la herida más profunda del alma. Gohan al ver que se lo devolvía la abrazó con más cariño y ternura y le dijo una vez más llorando cerca del oído: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
"- Perdóname te lo ruego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
" Ella al darse cuenta de que era su hermano la presión en el pecho se hizo más fuerte hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	8. Chapter 8: Reconciliación

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 8

Reconciliación

La consciencia de Akari volvió en sí poco a poco aunque no había abierto los ojos todavía. Podía sentir su cuerpo, estaba tumbada en algo muy cómodo, parecía una cama, se sentía relajada y cómoda, ya no tenía tensión en los músculos y la presión en el pecho había desaparecido, podía respirar con normalidad. _Qué alivio -_pensó. Algo tenía en la frente, seguramente sería un pañuelo que iban humedeciendo en agua pues lo notaba mojado y frío.

La leve brisa le rozaba su negro pelo, y un cálido ambiente había a su alrededor, _¿dónde estaré?, ¿seguiré en la KameHouse?, o ¿estaré en un hospital? No, no huele a hospital, huele a mar, puede que siga en la casa del Maestro –concluía ella._

Podía sentir a dos personas a cada lado de ella. De repente algo notó que la puso un poco tensa, la persona que tenía a la derecha le estaba cogiendo la mano con mucha suavidad, podía notar un dedo acariciándole la parte anterior de la mano. _Esa caricia… me es familiar, no parece que sea Gohan, parece de Trunks, ¡si, es él! –pensó- pero… ¿está aquí a mi lado?, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaré inconsciente?, no parece que mucho porque no tengo mucha hambre._

Akari iba recordando todo lo sucedido antes del desmayo. _Nunca pensé que pasaría esto, siempre pensé que acabaría mis días en aquella casa con aquel monstruo, y cuando cambié mi destino escapando de aquel horrible lugar nunca pensé que acabaría así, con un camino lleno de esperanza por delante. Quiero estar con Trunks, recuperar estos años perdidos, pero… la situación ha cambiado, ya no soy la misma de antes, me arrebataron mi inocencia y mi alegría, no tengo ilusión, tan sólo quiero sobrevivir. Además tengo un hijo de otro, no sé si él lo aceptará _–piensa-_ y si me hace elegir entre él o mi hijo, lo tengo muy claro y sintiéndolo mucho me quedaría con Niki –_pensó muy triste.

La chica decidió ir abriendo los ojos, poco a poco. Entraba mucha luz en la habitación, como consecuencia de eso, al principio veía con una ligera niebla, que poco a poco se fue disipando dejando paso a su buena vista de saiyan. Notó como la mano que la acariciaba se soltaba rápidamente.

Efectivamente pudo comprobar que tenía dos personas a su lado, una era Gohan en el lado izquierdo y la otra era Trunks.

- ¿Dónde está Niki? –fue lo primero que preguntó, lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

- Está abajo con Bulma, le está dando el biberón, se ha despertado guerrero y con mucha hambre, ha heredado tu sangre saiyan –le contestó Trunks con una sonrisa.

_Habla cariñosamente de él, quizá no me haga elegir y podamos ser felices los tres como una familia normal –_pensó Akari.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Nos has dado un buen susto –le dijo Gohan.

Akari se quedó pensativa, no sabía si contestar a esa pregunta o la que se había quedado en el aire por su desmayo. Decidió responder a la más reciente, necesitaba recuperarse un poco antes de retomar esa conversación.

- Mejor –le dijo.

- He conocido a tu hijo, es muy guapo, se parece a ti –le dijo Gohan.

Akari al sentir esa amabilidad por parte de su hermano comenzó a llorar mientras decía:

- Gohan ¡Te perdono! No te guardo rencor, de verdad te perdono, acabemos con esto, no puedo más.

Gohan la volvió a abrazar como momentos antes del desmayo.

- ¡Gracias! Te lo agradezco –respondió Gohan.

- Necesito un poco de agua –dijo ella.

- Yo te la traigo –dijo un voluntarioso Trunks.

Cuando salió por la puerta Gohan le dijo a Akari:

- No se ha separado de ti en ningún momento –dijo con una sonrisa

A Akari se le pusieron las mejillas rojas.

- No quiero meterme más en vuestras vidas pero creo que deberíais intentarlo de nuevo, recuperar estos años, y si no funciona siempre podréis quedaros tranquilos de que no funcionó y no porque alguien os lo impidiera.

- No sé si querrá, ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo ella.

- Si que quiere, me lo ha dicho –dijo él.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron tan en silencio que se podían oír unos pasos que subían las escaleras, seguramente sería Trunks con el vaso de agua.

Trunks entró en la habitación:

-Aquí tienes –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para ofrecérselo.

Akari bebió casi todo el vaso, realmente tenia sed, había soltado mucha adrenalina durante mucho tiempo.

- Gracias –dijo mientras se secaba la boca y lo dejaba en la mesita de noche.

- Un placer –dijo Trunks mientras acortaba distancias con ella sentándose más cerca de ella.

- ¡Bueno! –dijo Gohan con energía- ahora que parece que está todo encaminado, ¿qué tal si os replanteáis vuestro futuro juntos?, ¿recuperar estos años?

_Gohan te mato, qué vergüenza _–pensaba Akari mientras miraba al suelo.

Volvió el silencio a la habitación.

- ¿Qué te parece la idea? –le dijo Trunks mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la mano.

_¡Me está tocando! Oh Dios mío, me encanta _–pensaba Akari.

- Yo… no lo sé –dijo Akari sacudiendo la cabeza, dejando un poco decepcionado Trunks, y prosiguió- tú te acuerdas de la situación de antes y de la Akari de antes, pero he cambiado, que arrebataron mi inocencia (suspira) y ahora tengo un hijo.

- ¡¿Eras virgen?! –dijo sorprendido Gohan.

- ¡Claro! A pesar de haber estado un año junto a Trunks nunca me tocó, me respetó –dijo ella.

- No soy tan mujeriego como aparento –dijo Trunks mirando a Gohan

- Yo también he cambiado –dijo Trunks dirigiéndose ahora a Akari- he pasado por mucho sufrimiento, por psiquiatras, he tomado pastillas, noches en vela… y todo eso se refleja en mí, en el actual Trunks. (Silencio) Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de darle mi apellido al peque que está abajo.

Akari quedó en silencio, pensando en esas últimas palabras.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿lo intentamos? –insistió Trunks.

Akari lo miró por fin fijamente a los ojos, esos azules ojos en los que le gustaba perderse, vio la sinceridad, la ternura, la complicidad, el sufrimiento y volvió a sentir las ganas de vivir, de luchar, de ser feliz, volvió la luz, su luz.

- ¡Abrázame! –le pidió Akari

Trunks no se lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó, por fin, estaban juntos, sin chantajes, totalmente libres. Mil y un sentimientos corrían por sus venas, por los poros de su piel. Él no pudo aguantar más y se derrumbó, no podía mantener más el tipo, lloraba de felicidad, de saber que todo el sufrimiento había acabado.

Gohan comprendió que sobraba en aquella habitación así que bajó con Bulma a contarle las nuevas noticias.

Una vez solos la tensión iba descendiendo, Trunks se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras le cogía la barbilla con el dedo pulgar e índice, con los ojos humedecidos y enrojecidos, ella miraba el destacado azul de sus ojos que contrastaba con el enrojecido por haber llorado. Trunks le sonrió y por fin, la besó, un beso tierno, lleno de dulzura, _ya habrá tiempo para la pasión _–pensó él, y ella se lo devolvió.

Es indescriptible los millones de sentimientos retenidos que tenían, ella pasó su mano por la nuca de su amor enterrando sus dedos entre los cabellos lila, le encantaba hacerlo y él se dejaba, le relajaba y le excitaba a la vez.

Al cabo de unos minutos después la pareja bajó sonriente, se les notaba felices e iban cogidos de la mano.

- ¡Felicidades! –les dijo Bulma que tenia a Niki en brazos.

Los dos sonrieron aún más en agradecimiento.

- Me alegro de que todo haya tomado el curso que debería haber tenido sin que yo hubiese intervenido –dijo Gohan.

- El pasado es pasado, ahora hay que vivir el presente, así que no vamos a esperar más y nos vamos a vivir juntos a mi piso, los tres –dijo Trunks mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente a su amada.

- Ya me lo imaginaba –dijo Bulma.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír.


	9. Chapter 9: La convivencia

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 9

La convivencia

Había pasado ya un mes desde que se fueran a vivir juntos Trunks, Akari y Niki. El piso se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, pero aunque no era muy grande tenían buenas vistas pues era uno de los áticos más altos. La casa tenia de todo, el hall se comunicaba con el salón, el cual tenía un sofá de tres plazas de color rojo y un gran televisor plano en frente, teniendo a ambos lados de ésta algunas estanterías. Al lado del sofá estaba la entrada una pequeña terracita con unas sillas de mimbre para poder disfrutar de las vistas relajadamente. Detrás del sofá había una mesa con un centro floral, puesto por Akari.

Su confortable hogar estaba dotado con tres habitaciones, una de ellas transformada en un despacho, abarrotado de papeles. Otra habitación era la del bebé en la que había una pequeña cama, una cuna y un armario pequeño. La habitación grande estaba reservada a ellos, con una cama amplia de matrimonio, un armario empotrado que ocupaba toda la pared. También disponían de un aseo propio aparte del que había en el pasillo y una pequeña chimenea. Las vistas desde esa habitación también eran espectaculares.

La convivencia entre los tres era muy buena, su calidad de vida había mejorado muchísimo y se les notaba en el rostro. Paseaban por la calle con el carrito como una pareja más, felices y sonrientes. Eran de envidiar.

Pero tan sólo había un pequeño problema, Akari sufría shock postraumático producido por los abusos continuados por el padre biológico de Niki, con lo cual le impedía mantener relaciones sexuales, le resultaban aterradoras, no podía remediarlo el miedo le salía desde las entrañas. A Trunks no le preocupaba mucho, había contratado a un buen psicólogo para ayudarla y sabía que tarde o temprano la desbloquearía. La quería tanto que podía perfectamente pasar sin sexo una temporada, con estar a su lado le era más que suficiente.

Por otra parte, Trunks estaba hecho un padrazo, era un experto dando los biberones y bañando al bebé, a su hijo, pues ya lo consideraba como suyo propio. Sin embargo, no se le daba tan bien cambiar pañales porque siempre terminaba lleno de pipí, a Niki le encantaba hacerlo pero a Trunks no le importaba, terminaba siempre haciéndole pedorretas en la barriga.

Akari observaba esas escenas feliz, sin saber que algo más iba a suceder.

Últimamente Trunks tenía mucho trabajo. Se levantaba muy temprano y volvía tarde y cansado a casa, donde le esperaban Akari y Niki y una suculenta cena, pero a pesar del cansancio siempre tenía besos y mimos para los dos.

Uno de esos días Trunks llegó más temprano de lo normal a casa. Akari asustada salió de la cocina, pues estaba preparando ya la súpercena de saiyan, y salió a su encuentro. Al llegar vio a Trunks un poco nervioso y serio además tenía una mano detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Sucede algo, cariño? –le preguntó Akari.

- Eh… No –dijo él.

Acto seguido sacó la mano de detrás de la espalda y mostró un bonito ramo de flores. Akari al verlo se sorprendió.

-Hoy hace un mes que vinimos aquí los tres, ¿Te acuerdas? –dijo él.

- ¿Sólo un mes? Parece que llevemos más tiempo –dijo ella mientras cogía el ramo y lo olía.

- A mí también me ocurre lo mismo, por eso he estado pensando que ya basta de perder más el tiempo –explicó Trunks.

Akari no entendía lo que había querido decir Trunks con eso pero le preocupaba los nervios que tenía, se le notaba tenso.

Al chico se le empezaron a enrojecer las mejillas y empezó a agacharse hasta colocar una rodilla sobre el suelo, sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul del bolsillo de su pantalón y la abrió al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba: - Akari, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella quedó perpleja, no se lo esperaba, y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo llorando.

- ¿Eso significa si? –preguntó preocupado

- Siiiiiiiiiii –le dijo emocionadísima mientras que lo besaba.

Una vez recompuesta de la emoción le puso el anillo, era de oro blanco con un diamante no muy grande, se le veía perfecto.

- ¿Qué te parece casarnos de aquí a un mes? –propuso él- nos pueden ayudar mi madre y mi hermana, Bra, estará encantada y ya sabes que se le dan bien estas cosas.

Akari comenzó a ponerse seria.

- Bueno, no les digo nada, no pasa nada –rectificó él.

- Si, si díselo, tienen buen gusto para estas cosas y lo harán encantadas es sólo que… ya sabes… mi problema… la noche de bodas –suspira.

- No te preocupes, cada proceso tiene su tiempo, y si llega la noche de bodas y no se puede, no pasa nada, lo importante es que nos tenemos el uno al otro. No quiero que fuerces la situación, tiene que salir natural, si no se pierde la magia del momento. No te agobies y a disfrutar de los preparativos futura señora Brief –le dedica una sonrisa- espero que mi hermana y mi madre no nos mareen mucho. (rie)

Los días transcurrían con normalidad, Akari se había hecho las pruebas típicas del vestido, del maquillaje y del peinado. Todo iba a salir perfecto. Faltaban dos semanas para el acontecimiento y las invitaciones ya estaban enviadas a todos los guerreros Z y compromisos familiares de los Brief.

Un día por la noche, como tantas atrás, con Niki durmiendo, Akari y Trunks estaban viendo una película de acción a pesar del cansancio, a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con su amada en el sofá antes de ir a la cama a dormir, pero hoy iba a ser diferente.

Él como siempre estaba tumbado dejando un hueco para Akari para que se tumbara con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Ella se sentía segura y relajada escuchando los latidos de su corazón. De repente, sin ton ni son, ella levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso, Trunks la besó, volvieron a besarse, las manos entraron en juego, Akari las llevaba hacia la nuca de él, él hacia la espalda de ella, la cosa se estaba poniendo tensa, pues Trunks sabía que no podía pasar de cierto límite y tenía que controlarse.

Ella apretaba su pecho contra el suyo, Trunks estaba desconcertado, ella nunca se había puesto así de… excitada, _Será que se ha desbloqueado del shock –_pensó. No sabía si sobrepasar el límite, pararla o dejar que siguiera, era peligroso, si se dejaba llevar sería imposible parar.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se miraron, la mirada de ella era diferente, estaba encendida, no había miedo como siempre, tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo empezaba a coger temperatura. Ella observó esos ojos azules que tanto le decían y le dijo: -Hazme el amor

¿Qué pasará? Aaaah! el próximo capítulo lo sabremos ;)


	10. Chapter 10: El desbloqueo

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 10

El desbloqueo

Amanecía en la Capital Oeste, una pareja feliz dormía abrazada. Con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación se podían ver al trasluz sus cuerpos desnudos debajo de las sábanas. Akari fue la primera en despertar, tardó un poco en recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero cuando le vino la memoria le subió mucho calor a la cara de repente, sonrojándose.

_**Flash Back de Akari**_

- Hazme el amor –le dijo ella

Trunks quería asegurarse de si estaba preparada o no.

- ¿Estás segura? –le preguntó- puedes parar cuando quieras, no te obligues –le volvió a decir, sabiendo que si eso llegara a suceder sería lo segundo más difícil que habría hecho por ella.

Así que, sin dejar de besarla la agarró por la espalda dio un giro sobre sí mismo y la puso debajo de él.

_Cómo pesa y que piel más caliente tiene _–pensó Akari.

Trunks no paraba de besarla y mimarla, eso la excitaba aún más. –Te quiero –le decía Trunks una y otra vez.

_¿Qué me pasa? Siento que voy a mil y no puedo parar, necesito más _–se decía Akari.

Trunks hacía rato que, aunque intentaba controlarse, había cruzado el límite, ambos se habían ido desnudando poco a poco, sólo les quedaba la ropa interior. Cada vez se acercaba más el momento cumbre, _noto algo duro contra mí, me gusta mucho la sensación _-pensó descontrolaba.

De repente, Akari para en seco y mirándolo a los ojos pensó- _Necesito más_. Trunks se separa asustado y la mira atento.

- ¿Paro? –le preguntó él con voz agitada.

Ella sacude la cabeza en negación sin quitarle la mirada picarona que tenía y comienza a bajarle los calzoncillos con el dedo del pie, con ese gesto Trunks comprendió que ella iba en serio. Él le hizo lo mismo con el dedo de la mano retirándole la ropa interior sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ambos estaban jadeantes, excitados y sudados.

Los cuerpos se volvieron a juntar besándose salvajemente notando la excitante desnudez. Trunks ya no podía controlarse más y se dejó llevar. Akari fue abriendo las piernas y Trunks cariñosa y lentamente la fue penetrando.

Akari notaba mucho placer, _no me hace daño, al contrario _–pensaba sorprendida.

Las embestidas comenzaron siendo suaves hasta empezaron a hacerse más fuertes y placenteras, Akari sentía que de un momento a otro iba a abandonar su cuerpo. Él estaba fuera de sí, jadeaba y gemía mientras intentaba complacer a su amada, se le notaba entregado. De repente, llegó la explosión por ambas partes y cesaron los movimientos.

Él, sin recuperar el aliento todavía le preguntó: - ¿Estás bien?

_Si pudiera explicártelo… -_pensó mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

Los dos quedaron quietos unos minutos en aquel sofá rojo del salón, que había sido testigo de su amor.

- ¡Lo conseguí! No sé que me ha pasado Trunks, ha sido de repente –se disculpaba ella.

- No te disculpes cariño, ¿ves? Había que dejarlo pasar y tarde o temprano te ibas a desbloquear –la tranquilizó.

Cuando fueron a levantarse se dieron cuenta de que el sofá no había podido resistir el furor de la pareja y se había roto por completo, habían estado tan absortos en su consumación que no se habían dado cuenta ninguno de los dos.

- Bueno, mañana compraremos otro y más grande –dijo él.

Se fueron a la cama exhaustos y una vez allí, se abrazaron y se besaron, tanto que la excitación volvió a surgir y volvieron a hacer el amor.

_** Fin Flash Back de Akari**_

Al recordar todo lo ocurrido, se sentía enormemente feliz, por fin se sentía una persona normal y además podía tener una noche de bodas normal. Al pensar en la boda miró al reloj de la mesita pues aparte de ir a comprar un sofá nuevo para el salón tenían que ir a Capsule Corporation a degustar el menú junto con Bulma, Vegeta y Bra. Se imaginó la escena, pensando en Vegeta, que no le va para nada esta clase de cosas y rió un poco, esa risa hizo que Trunks la abrazara juntando más los cuerpos. _Estaba despierto _–pensó- _seguramente estará recordando lo que pasó anoche._

_** Flash Back de Trunks**_

- Hazme el amor –le dijo ella

Trunks se moría de ganas por hacerlo con ella, la quería muchísimo y sólo le faltaba eso para ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- ¿Estás segura? –le preguntó- puedes parar cuando quieras, no te obligues –le volvió a decir, _espero no tener que parar sería muy difícil _–pensó.

Así que, sin dejar de besarla la agarró por la espalda dio un giro sobre sí mismo y la puso debajo de él. Tenerla debajo lo excitaba un montón, no paraba de besarla y mimarla, eso la excitaba a ella aún más. –Te quiero –le decía Trunks una y otra vez.

Trunks estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Akari, no quería que sucediese como la primera vez que lo intentaron, la quería, quería hacerla disfrutar, se lo merecía, intentó ir lento y tantear el terreno.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlarse, hacía rato que había cruzado el límite, ambos se habían ido desnudando poco a poco, sólo les quedaba la ropa interior. Cada vez se acercaba más el momento cumbre, _no puedo más me voy a descontrolar_-pensó él.

De repente, Akari para en seco, _¡Oh Dios! ¿Tengo que parar? _–piensa él. Se separa asustado y la mira atento.

- ¿Paro? –le preguntó él con voz agitada.

Ella sacude la cabeza en negación sin quitarle la mirada picarona que tenía y comienza a bajarle los calzoncillos con el dedo del pie, _si me haces eso será tu perdición y la mía también _–pensó Trunks al recibir ese gesto. Trunks comprendió que ella iba en serio. Él le hizo lo mismo con el dedo de la mano y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le fue bajando la ropa interior, ambos estaban jadeantes, excitados y sudados.

Los cuerpos se volvieron a juntar besándose salvajemente notando la excitante desnudez. _Lo siento Akari pero ya no puedo controlarme más –_pensó él y se dejó llevar. Akrari fue abriendo las piernas y Trunks cariñosa y lentamente la fue penetrando.

Akari estaba muy excitada. _Ella es mitad Saiyan como yo, es posible que no tenga que controlar mi fuerza para no hacerle daño como me pasaba con las terrícolas –_pensó él. Las embestidas comenzaron siendo suaves hasta empezaron a hacerse más fuertes y placenteras. Él estaba fuera de sí, jadeaba y gemía mientras intentaba complacer a su amada, se le notaba entregado. De repente, llegó la explosión por ambas partes y cesaron los movimientos.

Él, sin recuperar el aliento todavía le preguntó: - ¿Estás bien?

Ella sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza pues estaba agotada por lo que acababa de experimentar.

Los dos quedaron quietos unos minutos en aquel sofá rojo del salón, que había sido testigo de su amor.

- ¡Lo conseguí! No sé que me ha pasado Trunks, ha sido de repente –se disculpaba ella.

- No te disculpes cariño, ¿ves? Había que dejarlo pasar y tarde o temprano te ibas a desbloquear –la tranquilizó.

Cuando fueron a levantarse se dieron cuenta de que el sofá se había roto por completo. _Como se nota que terrícolas del todo no somos, voy a tener que redecorar la casa _–pensó gracioso- Bueno, mañana compraremos otro y más grande –dijo él.

Se fueron a la cama exhaustos y una vez allí, se abrazaron y se besaron, tanto que la excitación volvió a surgir y volvieron a hacer el amor.

_** Fin Flash Back de Trunks**_

- Buenos días mi princesa –le dijo él cariñosamente- ¿has dormido bien?

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Seguridad

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 11

Seguridad

- Buenos días mi princesa –le dijo él cariñosamente- ¿has dormido bien?

Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, le daba vergüenza, pero se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

_Qué ojos tan azules, sabes que me encanta mirarlos, qué guapo te veo, qué feliz me siento, te quiero _–pensó ella.

_- _Si, ¿y tú? –le respondió Akari a su pregunta.

- De maravilla, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente –le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Podremos tener una noche de bodas normal –le dijo ella.

- Aunque no hubiésemos podido hacer nada esa noche seguro que hubiéramos encontrado la manera de hacerla especial –dijo él- ¿Sabes una cosa?, no he controlado mi fuerza contigo y no te he hecho daño, eres más fuerte que una terrícola normal, estás hecha para mí –le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso.

- Te quiero –le dijo ella.

- Te quiero –le respondió él.

Se besaron de nuevo tiernamente, y aunque la situación prometía otro encuentro amoroso tuvieron que dejarlo para otro momento pues había muchas cosas por hacer antes de que llegara la hora de comer.

Después de asearse, desayunar y preparar a Niki se fueron los tres a comprar un nuevo sofá más resistente.

Llegaron a unos grandes almacenes.

- ¿Qué te parece este? –le preguntó Trunks a Akari mientras se sentaba y daba pequeños botes.

- Creo –dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor a todos los sofás que había- que todos estos sofás no van a resistir en casa mucho tiempo –dijo ella riéndose.

- Tienes razón. Y yo que pensaba ir cambiando los muebles poco a poco y vamos a tener que usar más la cama –le dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la besaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres con cambiar los muebles? –dijo ella.

- Ya sabes, el sofá, la mesa del salón, la mesa de la cocina, el despacho…-dijo él.

Akari se puso roja como un tomate y Trunks se rió, le gustaba provocarle esas situaciones, así es como era su Akari, la que conoció hace mucho tiempo, inocente, y así es como era ahora, igual, había vuelto ella misma.

Eligieron un sofá más cómodo que el rojo que destrozaron, éste se podía extender y hacer más grande, de esa manera podrían estar más cómodos mientras vieran una película.

Casi era ya la hora de comer, habían estado mucho tiempo en los almacenes, pero escoger un buen sofá requería paciencia y tiempo. Pusieron marcha hacia Capsule Corporation.

Una vez allí Bulma y Bra los recibieron muy cariñosamente.

- ¡Pero cómo ha crecido este niño! –decía Bulma mientras entraban al gran salón.

- Los preparativos están ya listos, va a ser la boda perfecta –dijo Bra muy emocionada.

- Muchas gracias por todo –agradeció Akari.

- No hace falta que las des, estoy encantada de poder organizar la boda de mi hermano y de mi cuñada favorita –dijo Bra.

Llegó la hora de comer y probar el menú, habían muchos platos riquísimos, Vegeta y Trunks no paraban de engullir.

- Recordar que sólo vamos a elegir cuatro entrantes, un plato principal y un postre –avisó Bulma a los dos glotones.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, Vegeta tragó rápido y le dijo enfadado: - ¡Me vas a matar de hambre mujer!

Todos rieron, se les notaba felices.

Al final decidieron incluir todos los platos pues era una ocasión muy especial y bien esperada por todos después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Una vez acabada la comida Trunks y Akari dejaron a Niki un rato a cargo de Bulma y fueron a dar un paseo por la capital, hacía tiempo que no tenían un rato de intimidad y eso que el bebé era bueno.

Fueron paseando cogidos de la mano, llegaron hasta un parque y se sentaron en un banco, a la sombra de un gran árbol. Trunks le pasó la mano por detrás del hombro, se puso serio y le dijo:

- Estoy nervioso con lo de la boda, me gustaría que todo saliera perfecto, que no hubiese ningún contratiempo, estoy harto de sufrir.

- No creo que eso suceda, las cosas están bastante normalizadas entre todos, pero no es eso exactamente, ¿verdad?, hay algo más que te preocupa –Akari lo conocía bien.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando la arena del parque, no sabía cómo pronunciar las palabras exactas para que no hubiese mal entendidos.

_Oh no, no me asustes Trunks, ¿Qué ocurre? _–pensó ella asustada.

- Tú, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, quiero decir, ¿te sientes obligada a hacerlo? –le preguntó.

- No, no estoy obligada, quiero casarme contigo porque te quiero y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Y tú conmigo?, ¿Es que estás obligado? –le preguntó ella asustada a punto de llorar.

- No, no estoy obligado. Sólo quería saber si iba todo bien porque vamos a dar un gran paso en nuestras vidas –dijo él.

Akari se puso a llorar se había asustado pensaba que se iba todo al traste de nuevo.

- Me he asustado –sozollaba- pensé que iba a pasar igual que aquella tarde en las montañas Paoz hace seis años –decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. Quiero que seas feliz, y no me gustaría que te arrepintieses el resto de tu vida de estar atada a alguien a quien no quieres –se disculpó él.

La abrazó dulcemente y la calmó, como él sabía hacerlo, la acariciaba, la llenaba de besos mientras le decía lo mucho que le quería.

- Lo siento –le susurraba una y otra vez.

Se estaba haciendo tarde tenían que volver a Capsule Corporation a recoger a Niki, había que bañarlo, darle el biberón y acostarlo.

Una vez en casa comenzaron con el ritual de aseo de Niki, mientras Trunks lo bañaba Akari le hacía el biberón, después se sentaban en el sofá mientras veían la tele y Trunks se lo daba, pero esta vez sería diferente pues no había sofá, así que sacaron uno pequeño que había en el despacho y lo colocaron en el salón, estaban un poco apretados pero era mejor que nada. Luego Akari se lo llevaba a la cuna para dormirlo.

Al salir de la habitación del pequeño siempre iba a tumbarse con Trunks pero esta vez no le apetecía, se había quedado afectada por lo ocurrido en el parque.

- Estoy cansada, me voy a la cama –le dijo ella.

Él se sorprendió: - ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

– Si, sólo que ha sido un día agotador, eso es todo, buenas noches –respondió ella.

- ¡Espera voy contigo! –dijo él mientras apagaba la tele y se levantaba.

_No, no vengas, quiero estar sola_ –pensó Akari.

Una vez en la cama Trunks se dio cuenta de que Akari estaba tensa, la abrazaba y la acariciaba mientras la llenaba de besos. – Te quiero –le decía- sé que no estás bien, si es por lo que te he dicho en el parque te repito que no era mi intención asustarte, lo siento mucho, te quiero, te amo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, envejecer juntos, ser los dos uno –hace una pausa.

- No encuentro las palabras exactas para decirte todo lo que siento por ti, siento mucho más de lo que mi lenguaje puede expresar y siento mucho haberte preocupado, de verdad, lo siento, perdóname –le rogó Trunks.

Ella rompió a llorar, él lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y esperar a que ella se desahogara, mientras se sentía culpable por haber provocado esa situación, pero necesitaba saber que todas las decisiones se tomaban libremente. Terminaron dormidos abrazados.


	12. Chapter 12: La ceremonia

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 12

La ceremonia

El ambiente se fue normalizando, Akari estaba más tranquila con la situación en el parque. Faltaban apenas cuatro días para la boda y los nervios y la ilusión se palpaban en el ambiente. La luna de miel era todo un misterio, ella sabía que Trunks había estado haciendo gestiones pero lo llevaba todo en el más perpetuo secreto, pero… _seguro que será maravillosa, sólo de pensar en la ilusión y tiempo que está dedicándole será inolvidable _–pensó ilusionada e intrigada.

Trunks llegó muy tarde a casa, pues se había pedido libres unos días previos antes del acontecimiento y había que dejar cosas zanjadas. Niki ya estaba dormido, pero ahí estaba su amada esperándolo con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, y también le esperaba la súper cena que tanto le gustaba. Akari ya había cenado pero lo acompañó mientras que entre bocado y bocado le contaba su agotador día en la oficina.

- Ahora a descansar, ya no tienes que volver en un par de semanas, olvídate de la empresa por esos días, tu madre se encargará –dijo Akari.

- Si, tienes razón, desconectaré y disfrutaré de ti y de nuestro hijo –dijo Trunks.

A Akari aún le costaba asimilar aquella frase "nuestro hijo" pero no le daba mucha importancia terminaría por ser algo normal.

Al día siguiente.

Era temprano, Trunks estaba mirando unas cosas en el ordenador, nada de trabajo, era sobre la luna de miel, mientras Akari y Niki estaban dormidos plácidamente.

Al cabo de un par de horas Akari se despertó al ver que Trunks no estaba. Salió de la habitación y vio que su amado estaba en el despacho.

- Buenos días, has madrugado –dijo Akari.

- Si, ya sabes, la costumbre de madrugar, el cuerpo no perdona –dijo él.

- Por cierto, me ha llamado mi madre –dijo Trunks- Gohan no podrá venir a la boda, Videl ha dado a luz hace unos días y está bastante débil como para viajar.

La cara que puso Akari daba tremenda tristeza, pues Gohan iba a ser la persona que la acompañara hacia el altar.

- No te preocupes, intentaré solucionarlo –le tranquilizó Trunks- de todas maneras el que no puede venir a la boda es Goten, no lo dejan salir del internado hasta que no haga el último examen y lo tiene justamente a la misma hora que la boda. He intentado presionar con mi influencia pero no ha habido manera. Tendréis que esperar para veros.

Faltaba un día para la boda y los protagonistas del evento se trasladaron a Capsule Corporation a pasar la noche, pues al día siguiente Akari estaría ocupada varias horas con el maquillaje, el peinado y el vestuario.

- Se me hace raro dormir contigo en mi antigua habitación, lo he pasado tan mal aquí cuando… ya sabes… fui tan cobarde –dijo Trunks.

- ¡Eh! No te martirices, ya es pasado, y el presente pinta más que bien, olvídalo –le decía Akari mientras le acariciaba la cara retirándole un par de mechones del pelo.

Se dieron unos tiernos abrazos y unos dulces besos y se quedaron dormidos.

Amanecía el gran día, ahora sí que había nervios en el ambiente, la gente corría de un lado a otro, peluqueros, maquilladores, etc. Los novios ya estaban separados en otras habitaciones, estaban preparándose para el gran acontecimiento de sus vidas. Niki estaba a cargo de la madre de Bulma, una persona muy dulce, ideal para que Niki no notara los nervios y se pusiese nervioso y llorara todo el rato.

Las horas iban pasando y los invitados iban llegando. Akari aún no sabía si el problema de Gohan se había solucionado, estaba nerviosa, ¿_y si me toca ir con Vegeta?_ , no sé yo si él aceptaría -pensó.

Estaba ya todo listo para el gran evento, los invitados ya estaban sentados en los jardines traseros de Capsule Corporation esperando a que empezara la ceremonia, después de todo, ellos vivieron en primera persona aquella encolerizada reacción de Gohan y Bulma cuando los novios comunicaron su noviazgo y estaban expectantes por saber qué pasó.

Una música empieza a sonar y aparecen detrás de todos un Trunks guapísimo de traje negro y camisa blanca con una flor azul en la solapa de la chaqueta, hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Iba agarrado del brazo de su madre. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar, Trunks estaba muy nervioso le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le iba a mil. Una vez allí esperó a la novia que por supuesto se retrasaba.

En la habitación estaban ultimando los últimos detalles de la novia:

- ¡Estás preciosa! –dijo Bra.

- Gracias –dijo colorada Akari.

- ¿Has oído la música?, Trunks ya está en el altar, esperándote –le dijo entusiasmada Bra.

- ¿Y Gohan?, ¿Sabes algo? –dijo preocupada la novia.

- No, lo siento, creo que tendrás que caminar hacia el altar tu sola –le dijo Bra.

_Bueno, que se le va a hacer, por lo menos el novio me espera en el altar _–intentó contentarse Akari.

Salieron las dos chicas de la habitación por el gran pasillo rumbo al jardín trasero, a través de la ventana Akari vio la excelente decoración, parecía de un cuento de hadas.

Los árboles estaban decorados con flores de colores, destacaban el azul y el blanco, y en cada tronco había un precioso lazo. Las sillas perfectamente colocadas tenían pequeños ramilletes con flores de colores, y al fondo un pequeño altar, decorado con dos doseles de color rosa palo, y a un lado se encontraba el cuarteto de cuerda que pondría banda sonora a esta muestra de amor, parecía un cuento de hadas.

- ¡Me encanta! Es precioso –le dijo a Bra que la tenía detrás sujetándole la cola.

- Es hora Akari, cuando quieras… -le dijo Bra.

En cuanto Akari cruzó el umbral los músicos comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, todo el mundo se giró para verla, estaba muy nerviosa, le costaba respirar y le temblaban las piernas. Tenía que sujetar fuertemente el ramo de rosas que llevaba entre las manos porque iba a caérsele.

Comenzó a caminar hasta quedarse al comienzo del pasillo, y allí vio a Trunks. _¡Dios mío, qué guapo está!_ –pensó Akari.

De repente, la gente abrió los ojos como platos, algo habían visto que Akari no.

- ¿Pensabas que ibas a ir sola al altar? –le dijeron a la novia por detrás.

Ella se volvió asustada y se alegró mucho cuando vio a quién tenía detrás.

- ¡Gohan! –exclamó contentísima.

Se dieron un corto abrazo porque Gohan no quería quitarle protagonismo, la cogió del brazo y pusieron marcha por el pasillo hacia el altar.

Una vez en el altar Gohan le dio dos besos a Bulma y le estrechó la mano a Trunks.

Los novios se miraron, se dieron dos besos castos y comenzó la ceremonia, la cual transcurrió con toda normalidad.

- Puedes besar a la novia –dijo el oficial de la boda al terminar.

Los novios se besaron dulcemente mientras que todos los invitados aplaudían felices.

- Ha salido todo perfecto –le dijo Bra a Vegeta mientras aplaudía contentísima.

Llegó el momento de hacerse las fotos y recibir las felicitaciones de cada invitado, tardaron un poco en llegar a la comida porque habían bastantes.

Una vez en el otro jardín se sentaron todos a comer, era el momento más esperado por Vegeta, aunque Trunks y Gohan también lo disfrutaron. Pasaron una agradable velada, llena de risas, felicidad, pero ya estaba llegando a su fin, estaba atardeciendo y los novios tenían que comenzar su luna de miel.

Se despidieron de todos, Bulma lloraba de felicidad, se despidieron de Niki, que se quedaría al cuidado de la mamá de Bulma y toda la familia.

Se montaron en una aero-nave y emprendieron el vuelo hacia algún lugar.


	13. Chapter 13: Luna de miel I

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 13

Luna de Miel I

La luna de miel había comenzado, la noche les había alcanzado en pleno vuelo.

- Estamos muy cerca del destino, acamparemos por aquí, en la montaña y mañana llegaremos –dijo Trunks.

Akari asintió con la cabeza, no paraba de mirar su mano y la de Trunks luciendo esos anillos de recién casados, _le queda muy bien _–pensó Akari- _incluso le hace más atractivo._

Aterrizaron en una pequeña llanura, bajaron y Trunks sacó un estuche lleno de cápsulas Hoi-poi, y encontró la que buscaba. La accionó y la lanzó, apareció ante ellos una casita, no muy grande pero con todas sus comodidades.

- Vaya, pensaba que acampar era otra cosa –dijo Akari burlona.

- ¿Prefieres una tienda de campaña? También tengo –respondió Trunks.

- No, prefiero esta, nos protegería de los animales salvajes –contestó Akari.

Entraron a la casita de la manera típica que hacen los novios, Trunks cogió a Akari en brazos y cruzaron el umbral. Una vez dentro Akari observó su improvisado hogar, era bastante pequeño pero muy acogedor, el salón y la cocina estaban juntos, además tenía un sofá con una mesa, había un baño con ducha, y una habitación con una cama grande que casi ocupaba todo el espacio.

- Voy a darme una ducha –dijo Akari

Cuando llevaba unos minutos en la ducha relajándose de la tensión del día, Trunks entró en el baño y llamó a la mampara:

- ¿Te importa que me duche contigo?, el depósito de agua es pequeño, así ahorramos agua –le dijo él a modo de excusa,

Ella negó con la cabeza, sabía que era una excusa pero lo dejó entrar, la ducha era muy estrecha así que sus cuerpos mojados se rozaban sin querer, la situación empezó a calentarse. Trunks la cogió en brazos y la apoyó contra la pared, empezó a besarla y empezó a penetrarla suavemente. Ella empezó a perder el control, cómo le gustaba todo lo que le hacía su marido. Salieron de la ducha excitados, pues no habían culminado el acto, y se dirigieron a la cama.

Una vez allí Akari cogió las riendas de la situación y se puso encima de él, a Trunks esto le excitó mucho. Ella se le quedó mirándolo con esa mirada caliente que excitaba tanto a Trunks y fue bajando sin dejar de mirarlo, cogió su sexo con la mano y se lo metió en la boca. Trunks reaccionó con un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y ella siguió un rato más. Trunks no quería terminar, no aún no, la abrazó y la tumbó poniéndola debajo de él.

- Te vas a enterar –le dijo con voz picarona.

Trunks fue bajando y le hizo lo mismo a ella.

Akari empezó a gemir y a agitarse. ¡_Oh Dios mío!, ¿Qué me estás haciendo mi amor? ¡Es fantástico! –_pensaba ella.

Akari cada vez estaba más mojada entonces Trunks se puso encima de ella, le abrió las piernas y la penetró. Esta vez los movimientos fueron salvajes por parte de los dos, estaban desatados, gemían y jadeaban, pero lo importante es que estaban enamorados y estaban felices, además era su luna de miel.

Unas horas después.

Entraban los primeros rayos del sol. Los amantes hacía horas que cayeron rendidos. De repente, suena el despertador…

- ¡¿Pusiste un despertador?! –le preguntó Akari con voz dormida y aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Si, no podemos llegar tarde a… aaaaaaa, ufff casi te lo digo y estropeo la sorpresa –se dio cuenta Trunks a tiempo.

- Bueno pues en ese caso, ¡arriba! –dijo Akari con energía.

- Oye, me encantó lo de anoche, fue fantástico –le dijo él.

- Que vergüenza –dijo ella mientras se ponía roja.

- Pues a noche no te daba, hubo un momento en que tuve miedo, pensé que me ibas a devorar –dijo Trunks.

Akari se rió a carcajadas y Trunks también, estaban muy felices, al levantarse se dieron cuenta de que la cama no había resistido su pasión y se había roto, tendrían que llevar cuidado si no querían arruinarse comprando muebles.

- La cama de casa es la única que resiste –dijo Trunks entre risas.

Una vez recogida la casa él dijo:

- Ahora tenemos que volar pero sin aero-nave así que te subirás a mi espalda y yo volaré –ella asintió.

Emprendieron el vuelo, cada vez estaban más altos y Akari no pudo remediar apretarse más al cuerpo de su amado, además le molestaban los párpados y le hacía daño el pelo de la velocidad que llevaban, pero no iba a decirle nada, si no tardarían una eternidad en llegar a ese lugar desconocido.

A lo lejos podía ver una columna muy larga, ya sabía Akari dónde estaban, iban hacia la Torre de Karin. Comenzó a preguntarse qué harían por aquí en su luna de miel. Seguían volando hacia arriba Akari pudo ver cómo pasaron de largo de la cúpula de la torre y seguían hacia arriba.

- ¿Vamos al Palacio Celestial? –preguntó intrigada.

Trunks afirmó con la cabeza y unos minutos más tarde llegaron. Dende los estaba esperando pero para sorpresa de Akari Gohan también estaba.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Akari

- No lo sé, tu marido me citó aquí, si no lo sabes tú… -le dijo Gohan intrigado.

A los pocos minutos apareció otra persona que venía volando desde la tierra.

- Trunks que veloz eres, no he podido alcanzarte –dijo Goten agitado.

- ¡Goten! –gritaron los dos hermanos que fueron en seguida a abrazarlo.

Trunks estaba contento de ver tan feliz a su mujer, pues el plan estaba saliendo según lo previsto.

- Sólo he podido conseguir una hora, no me han dejado más, lo siento –dijo Dende acercándose a Trunks.

- Es una pena, pero mejor eso que nada, muchas gracias Dende, te lo agradezco mucho –le dijo Trunks.

Dende los llevó a una salita donde podían estar muy cómodos.

- Tenemos que esperar a Baba la Adivina, no tardará en llegar –dijo el namekiano.

Akari miraba a Trunks intrigada, _¿Qué has planeado amor mío?_ –pensaba.

A los pocos segundos llamaron a la puerta de la salita y entró Baba:

- Hola a todos. Sólo una hora, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos –dijo mirando a Dende a los ojos- ya puedes pasar –le dijo a alguien que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14: Luna de miel II

Cuando el amor vence al orgullo

Capítulo 14

Luna de Miel II

La puerta se abrió, también se abrieron los ojos de los tres hermanos al ver quién era la persona que estaba ante ellos.

- ¡Mamá! –gritaron todos a la vez.

Akari fue la primera en dar un bote de la silla y salir corriendo para abrazarla entre lágrimas.

Goten fue el siguiente y las abrazó a las dos.

Gohan se reservaba, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y pedirle perdón pero no sabía si su madre lo habría perdonado. Cuando Akari y Goten terminaron de abrazarla y besarla Chichi se quedó mirando a Gohan.

- ¡Ven aquí! Lo estás deseando –le dijo Chichi a Gohan.

-Gohan caminó algo tímido y la abrazó, los dos se pusieron a llorar mientras Gohan le suplicaba perdón todo el rato.

Trunks, Dende y Baba salieron de la habitación para darles más intimidad, pues tendrían que hablar cosas muy personales.

Los cuatro pasaron la hora concedida dentro de la salita sin que nadie los molestara, se pidieron perdón, se abrazaron, lloraron y curaron sus heridas.

La hora estaba a punto de finalizar, los cuatro salieron de la habitación.

- Muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad única –le dijo Chichi a Trunks.

-No me las des, ha sido gracias a Dende y Baba –le contestó.

- Eres perfecto para mi hija, siempre lo supe, y ahora me iré tranquila sabiendo que está contigo –le dijo ella.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo sonrojado.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, pero aunque no pudieron evitar las lágrimas todos habían limpiado su corazón y tenían sus almas tranquilas.

- Esto es lo más grande que te he visto hacer nunca, no sé como agradecértelo –le dijo Akari a Trunks.

- No hace falta que lo agradezcas, sólo quiero hacerte feliz –le dijo él.

Los dos se abrazaron y se fundieron en un largo beso, un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

- Bueno –dijo Trunks- ahora toca la siguiente sorpresa.

Los tres hermanos y Trunks se despidieron cordialmente de Dende y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la Capital Sur, donde vivía Gohan.

La siguiente sorpresa era conocer a la pequeña Pan, de tan sólo una semana de vida. Era una pequeña muñeca, con pelo negro y piel blanca. Estaban todos babeando con la pequeña de los Son.

Se quedaron un par de días, los recién casados se hospedaban en la suite de un gran hotel y Goten se hospedaba en casa de Gohan el cual estaba encantado ayudando a Videl con la pequeña Pan.

Acabados esos días Goten, Trunks y Akari volvieron a la Capital Oeste, o eso se pensaban porque Trunks les tenía preparada la última sorpresa.

En la aero-nave:

- ¿No aterrizamos Trunks? –le dijo Goten- nos estamos yendo de la ciudad.

- No. Aún queda una sorpresa –les dijo.

- ¿Más? Cariño no sé cómo voy a agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo, todas estas molestias –dijo Akari

- ¿Molestias? No lo son cariño, sólo quiero hacerte feliz y que tengas una luna de miel especial, y por ahora creo que lo estoy consiguiendo –le dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estaban llegando al destino, los dos hermanos sabían exactamente donde estaban, en casa, donde nacieron y se criaron.

- Ahora quiero que os tapéis los ojos por favor –les dijo Trunks mientras les daba un par de vendas.

Los dos hermanos obedecieron, y a los pocos minutos habían aterrizado. Trunks los ayudó a bajar, los puso en fila, un al lado del otro y les quitó la venda.

Los hermanos alucinaron, pues estaban antes su casa completamente reconstruida.

- ¿Qué tal?, ¿os gusta?, es exactamente igual a la de antes, incluso el interior –les dijo.

- Pero ¡Trunks! Esto es maravilloso, pero ¿cómo? –decía Akari perpleja.

- ¿Te acuerdas aquellos días que venía tarde del trabajo? –le dijo- pues salía de trabajar y me venía aquí a supervisar la construcción.

Entraron en la casa, efectivamente era la réplica exacta de la anterior incluso con los mismos muebles. _Trunks tiene que haberse arruinado con esto _–pensó Akari.

Salieron de la casa y Trunks le dio juego de llaves a cada uno.

- Y tú tienes un juego extra –le dijo Trunks a Akari- Mira hacía allí.

Al mirar un poco a lo lejos vio una casita muy coqueta.

- Y esta es la última sorpresa de esta intensa luna de miel –le dijo Trunks a Akari.

Se acercaron a la casa, la cual tenía una verja blanca de madera, y un amplio jardín antes de llegar a la entrada. Akari hizo los honores y abrió la puerta. La casa estaba decorada en modo rústico, era preciosa.

- Trunks, sabía que habías invertido tiempo en preparar la luna de miel pero no sabía que habías preparado todo esto, no sé cómo agradecértelo –le dijo Akari.

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz conmigo, te lo mereces, no te voy a dejar que sufras más –le respondió Trunks- sé lo mucho que te gusta éste lugar, ¿te gustaría que nos viniésemos a vivir aquí? Tu hermano estaría al lado viviendo.

- ¡Oh! Me encantaría, a Niki le vendría muy bien criarse al aire libre –dijo Akari encantada.

- Perfecto, nos vendremos a vivir aquí. El piso de la ciudad lo dejaremos para cuando tengamos que ir a la capital –dijo él.

- Yo… (Akari hace una pausa) tengo una sorpresa para ti ¡Estoy embarazada!

Trunks estaba emocionadísimo, no se lo esperaba, la felicidad iba brotando por momentos entre ellos, se abrazaron y se besaron durante largo tiempo, sus vidas habían cambiado por completo gracias al amor, amor entre ellos y amor hacia sus familiares.

El amor venció al orgullo.

Fin

Bueno, esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Espero que os haya gustado ;)

Muchas gracias por los reviews Luis Carlos y danielita1999.


End file.
